


The Mobestiary 2: Electric Boogaloo

by aenor_llelo, BattleBlaze, Falrisesi, Rocket999



Series: Orphan's Path [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Dream Smp, Featuring My Excessive Amount Of Headcanons In A Desperate Bid For Continuity, Gen, Illustrations, Made With The Intent For Other People To Use It For Headcanons, Minecraft, Minecraft Is Just Starved For Lore Aight, The End (Minecraft), The Minecraft Encyclopedia You Never Wanted Ever, The Nether (Minecraft), The Overworld (Minecraft), Written From An In-Universe Perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBlaze/pseuds/BattleBlaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket999/pseuds/Rocket999
Summary: The over-detailed lore book you never wanted or asked for, for all your headcanon needs! Featuring extrapolated mob variants and species/mechanics/lore concepts from the Dream SMP canon.
Series: Orphan's Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170485
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. Mob- Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> This Mobestiary can be considered canon to the _Orphan's Path_ fic series, but it is not necessary to read this in order to enjoy the series, nor is it strictly necessary to read the series to enjoy this encyclopedia.
> 
> The _Mobestiary 2_ is written as an open source compilation of headcanons and concepts that may be used by the Minecraft content creator community. The visual and written content is completely free for reference so long as anyone that uses it has the courtesy to credit it and link back to the source.

* * *

**PHANTOMS** are nocturnal undead flight-capable mobs that spawn at high altitudes of any biome in the Sky and Overworld dimensions.

**SIZE**

Phantoms, like slimes and piscine mobs, undergo indeterminate growth, and as such the size of a phantom will vary on age and food availability. Phantoms will average at a two block wingspan but 5 block wingspans have been reported nesting in remote mountain areas.

**SPAWN**

In the Overworld, phantoms spawn in any mountainous or equivalently high-altitude biome, but their willingness to travel great distances in search of prey means that phantoms can be found in any overworld biome with sufficient day cover.

In Sky, where all land masses are high altitude, phantoms spawn in the underside formations of floating islands.

**BEHAVIOR**

Phantoms do not display group behavior but do not act hostile to other phantoms and are observed sharing kills.

Phantoms are nocturnal predatory mobs with psychic sensitivity to the energy state of other mobs. They are lethargic during day hours and act passively neutral to any mob that does not meet their prey criteria.

Phantoms are flying persistence hunters that hunt any mob suffering from exhaustion (sleep, health, or injury based), searching for or following prospective prey in circular flight patterns at an altitude of 24-35 blocks above ground level. They attack with repeated diving motions until prey succumb to injury or prove too hostile to combat, at which point a phantom will retreat in search of other prey. While multiple phantoms can be observed to attack the same target, they do not do so cooperatively and do not display pack behavior. Phantoms will also scavenge carrion of any source.

Phantoms are an undead mob that avoids water and is damaged by sunlight. Phantoms experience natural predation by feline mobs and elytron.

**DROPS**

Phantom membrane is a cartilaginous substance that is the active ingredient in Slow Falling potions. It is also used as a reinforcement in industrial textiles such as sails for both naval and air ships. In Sky, where phantoms are the most common, membrane has medical uses for the elytron in wing repair.

**MANAGEMENT**

The persistent and pervasive presence of phantoms throughout all Overworld biomes are a large part of why it is essential for travelers to sleep and cease travel at night for their own safety when outside populated areas. Travelers in phantom dense regions should additionally avoid travel during twilight hours as phantoms have been known to follow or steal from travelers carrying meat.

As undead mobs, they avoid all light sources, display inversion effect when subjected to instant potions, are immune to poisons, and are affected by the Smite enchantment.

All phantoms are naturally avoidant of feline mobs, while Sky native phantoms are additionally avoidant of elytron.

In known phantom dense regions, all enclosures that could be used as day cover must be either closed or lighted to prevent roosting. This includes boats, which are often capsized for roosting if left uncovered.

It is technically possible to keep a phantom in captivity with sufficient roost and a well-rested caretaker, but this is not advised and in many areas is banned outright for public safety reasons.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's an elytron? You'll find out eventually _:)_


	2. Mob- Creeper

* * *

**CREEPERS** are common hazardous mobs that self-detonate upon seeking out and approaching people or mobs of sufficient size.

**SIZE**

A mature plains creeper will average between 1.7 and 1.8 blocks tall while mountain and cave variants may only reach 1.5 blocks in average. Snow creepers are the tallest variant of creeper at up to 2.5 blocks tall, while the smallest creeper, the sea creeper, has never been recorded at a size larger than a half-block.

**SPAWN**

Creepers are native to the Overworld, but their spores will mature in any area with sufficient moisture and day cover, with the exception of sea creepers, which only mature underwater.

**BEHAVIOR**

With the exception of cave creepers, all creeper variants seek out sunlight, though they avoid concentrated heat sources such as fire. Mountain and cave creepers freely navigate steep or uneven surfaces, while snow creepers have long enough legs to freely tread through snow. Sea creepers are the only creeper that cannot drown and actively prefer treading underwater.

Undisturbed, creepers wander aimlessly, consuming rocks. Snow creepers, due to the difficulty of foraging rocks in their natural biome, engage in digging behavior for rocks and will additionally consume bark, bones, or other hardened debris as substitution.

They do not engage in predation themselves, though creeper behavior does resemble that of predatory stalking mobs such as feline or canines.

When a sufficiently fast moving entity of 1.5 blocks or higher enters the creeper field of vision within a 16 block radius, the creeper will begin to stalk the entity. When the creeper is within 3 blocks of a target entity, it will freeze, hiss, and self-detonate within 1.5 seconds.

Creepers self-detonate by stinging themselves, which triggers an exothermic reaction of the creeper’s body by the ignition of its natural compounds and stored oxygen. A sea creeper cannot self-detonate independently and requires an external force to exert pressure on the body to trigger the stinger. With the exception of cave and sea creepers, creepers do not display detonation behavior towards undead mobs.

Detonation behavior kills a creeper. It is used for pollination purposes- if a target mob is slain in detonation, it may fertilize the spores, and in the case of survival the target mob will spread the spores in travel.

Creepers experience natural predation by feline mobs and their carrion may be scavenged by mobs such as wolves, foxes, birds, pigs, and bears.

**DROPS**

Creeper stingers can be used as a natural flint and steel, and creeper heads have been used for scarecrows in farms to deter crop grazing.

Creeper flesh keeps for long periods of time and is theoretically edible, but for most races of people (with the exception of certain moblin races) it is not a viable food source except in the most dire of times.

If a creeper is killed without achieving detonation, creeper sand, a substance generated by a creeper’s consumption of rocks and debris, can be harvested. Roasted creeper sand can be safely used as a plant fertilizer and is in some locales used as a food additive, in which case it may be referred to as _serpentine_.

It was known since prehistory that creeper sand was flammable, but it was only a few centuries ago that it was first confirmed that creeper sand was the substance responsible for detonation. Creeper sand can be processed into a condensed form labelled as _gunpowder_. Gunpowder is the basis for all artificial explosives.

**MANAGEMENT**

Creepers only spawn where there are spores. Maintenance of a creeper-free zone requires good consistent lighting, thorough periodic cleaning, and full sterilization of any persons or objects that have been in contact with creeper explosions. Live creepers avoid feline mobs and will not engage in detonation behavior in their presence.

Creeper sand must be sterilized by drying or roasting, and stored dry, to deactivate any spores present. Fresh creeper sand _cannot_ be safely buried without risking the spawning of more creepers.

A creeper that has been struck by lightning is referred to as a “charged” creeper, and generates more dangerous explosions. All creeper explosions are dangerous and can kill or seriously injure a person at close range. No creeper explosion is safe.

While sea creeper explosions are not inherently harmful, they frequently damage boats, fishing nets, or docks, and in fast moving or rocky waters can cause a person to lose their balance and injure themselves.

Normal blast protection will not shield snow creeper explosions. Snow creepers house high amounts of ice crystals and undigested debris in their body that renders shrapnel upon detonation.

A creeper with a blunted, broken, or removed stinger cannot self detonate. Clipping immature creepers is a common practice in creeper farms for safer harvesting.

In most locales, creepers may not be kept as private pets outside of creeper farms, with the exception of sea creepers. Sea creepers, due to their small size, vibrant colors, and inability to self-detonate, are frequently kept as aquatic pets. (They have, however, been known to shatter glass on occasion, so thick glass is needed for the enclosure.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serpentine is the marmite of minecraft


	3. Magic- Life Marks

* * *

**LIFE MARKS** \- also known as ‘hearts’, ‘lives’, or ‘lifelines’- are brands commonly found on the wrists of people (though animals can be given such) that denote the amount of times a soul can be resurrected from Canon deaths ( _ read: Canon deaths) _ .

**DESCRIPTION**

A standard healthy life mark, on onset, takes the form of three small red hearts that are indented into both wrists of a person. Life marks most commonly manifest in a straight line but have been known to cluster in unique patterns. Many consistent types of cluster patterns have been documented, and benign variations may run in families. Nonstandard patterns often have folkloric associations or are considered omens, whether good or ill.

A life mark can only be removed by the loss of a canon life. There is no surgical or magical means that will remove a life mark from a person’s body. Even amputation of the area does not prove successful- there is the case of a scholar cutting both forearms of a well known prisoner, only for the prisoner to develop life marks elsewhere on the body.

Upon a Canon death, the hearts of a life mark will shatter upon each death, starting from bottom up. Lives, once broken, cannot be restored, though if someone is healed upon the  _ exact _ moment of breakage, the breaking life may repair itself. (This has only been documented in godly intervention or usage of totems.) 

The nature of the death will affect the pattern of the breakage, and life marks will change coloration from illness or the presence of magics in the blood, such as enchantments or potions. The appearance of whole and broken lifemarks is used in the medical field to gauge present and past health.

For as long as there have been life marks, it has been customary for people to obscure their markings upson onset, gloves or wrist coverings being most common. It is frequently considered intimate or borderline exhibitionist to openly advertise one’s lives- witnessing or baring life marks implies an extreme trust usually reserved for lovers or close family. Forcing someone to display their lives without consent outside of medical settings almost universally constitutes harassment and in some settings is punishable by law.

Life marks can be tattooed around, but this procedure is a crime in most servers and is extremely painful, with many who undergo it referring to the pain as ‘Soul Pain.’ Life marks are sensitive to contact. Non-consenting, harmful, or mutilating contact to a person’s life mark is considered a form of assault.

A life mark is not a guarantee. It is not a free life to be wasted. It is always possible for an unfortunate person to die permanently even on full lives, if the circumstances make it possible. Knowingly causing a canon death, even if it is not a final death, will still be tried as murder.

A person murdered and resurrected is  _ killed _ , a person murdered on their last life is  _ slain _ .

**ONSET AND ORIGIN**

Life marks are granted by patron gods ( _ read: Gods- classifications _ ) upon fulfilling the appropriate ritual at a shrine. A ritual can be completed by the receiver or done on behalf of the receiver, even if the receiver is unborn.

How and when a person typically receives blessing depends on locale. It is common for mothers and parents to bless their child before or shortly after birth, though a person is receptive to blessing at any age.

In the case of prenatal blessing, life marks onset around birth or as late as toddlerhood. Healthy onset causes no pain but does commonly lead to redness/irritation around the new marks. Blisters, discolorations, unusual mark locations and shapes, or late onset is cause for medical and magical concern and should be seen to by a cleric or doctor as soon as possible.

Shrine access is typically considered a universal right, and barring or taxing shrine access for any reason is considered immoral. Even so, the cities built around shrines may have their own prejudices and prevent access to the city itself, and thus, indirectly, the shrine.

**VARIANTS**

Life mark bearing persons are referred to in spiritual and magical contexts as  _ players _ . Most races of persons, as a whole, are eligible for life marks, though not every race can achieve life marks by independent or conventional means. Each variant of life mark has its own baseline marking.

_ Bound  _ lives appear on the neck as a line of two hearts meeting a smaller, opposite facing heart. A receiver of bound lives shall resurrect indefinitely as long as the source of their bind- a chosen person- has at least one canon life remaining. Upon the final death of the bind, the receiver will lose their first life, and their remaining life marks will function as standard. Demonic races cannot receive godly blessings and either use bound lives or totems. Bound lives also extend the lifespan of the receiver to match the bind, and thus are a common blessing to place on familiars, working animals, or pets.

_ Contractual  _ lives will appear as one heart with two smaller hearts beneath it, with the primary heart having flairs/markings dependent on the granting patron. Contractual lives are a rare variant of life granted to a person who devotes their soul entirely to the aspects of their patron god- depending on the contract, a person may resurrect indefinitely, become ageless, or both, so long as they fulfill the lifestyle, actions, and conditions demanded by the contract. Receivers are often magically bound to not discuss the circumstances of their contract.

Certain illnesses, poisons, or curses attack life marks directly and cause temporary variants, such as Wither or Glitch.

The most well known life mark curse is  _ Hardcore _ . Upon onset, this curse deforms life marks into one dark red warped heart on the skin. This curse imposes extreme fragility in its victim, making them more prone to injuries and sickness, with increased severity. Most crucially, Hardcore removes a person’s capacity for any further life marks, destroying any remaining lives the victim had.

If a  _ player _ is seen and has no visible life marks, 

  
  


**_RUN DON’T INTERACT_ **

**_ITS ███████████████████████████_ **

**_GET AS FAR AWAY FROM IT AS YOU_ CAN.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're interested in using any of this lore in your own fics, feel free to do so! just tag this fic as a work inspiration


	4. Mob- Cat

* * *

**CATS** are semi-common quadrapedal mobs found in forested, plains, or urban environments in most habitable Overworld biomes.

**SIZE**

Adult cats typically stand 0.7 blocks at shoulder and 1.75 blocks in length, though size may vary depending on locale or selected breeding.

**SPAWN**

The jungle wildcat- also known as the ocelot or scroll cat (on account of its calligraphic patterns)- is found in tropical jungle or bamboo forest biomes. The melanistic variant, called the shadowalker, is born during full moons.

The robust wildcat- also known as the forest cat or the lynx- is found in taiga biomes.

The plains wildcat- also known as the lion- is found in grasslands and savanna biomes or their bordering forests.

The monastic cat is found in most urban and developed areas in the Overworld and Sky.

**BEHAVIOR**

Wildcats live solitary lives with the exception of mother-child groups but will peacefully share territory with others and engage social behavior when cohabitating with others.

All cats are crepuscular ambush predators that patiently stalk prospective prey, using their jaws to sever the neck and spine of their kills. Unless specifically trained otherwise, cats will pursue any prey within their size range. This will include small game, fish, arthropods, and flying mobs (including phantoms). They have also been observed pursuing larger prey such as the babies of hooved animals or turtles, though in times of plenty they prefer to pursue smaller and easier kills.

Most infamously, creepers are avoidant of cats. Though it is commonly held that cats prey on creepers, and cats are known to consume creeper carrion, another theory is that the hissing vocalizations of cats confuse/startle creepers into avoidance.

Cats are graceful and flexible- they are able to climb, sprint, and do not take fall damage.

The jungle variant is the only cat that does not avoid treading water and actively hunts in rivers or lakes.

Cats generally flee from players unless they are used to the presence of people, but may attack if given no space to flee.

**DROPS**

A cat is generally more useful alive than dead, and in most circles the deliberate killing of a cat is seen as wasteful or cruel. Nonetheless, their high quality skins and furs are coveted, and their teeth and claws have been used in jewelry.

**MANAGEMENT**

Their natural pursuit of creepers, arthropods, and phantoms directly combats the dangers of the most common and pervasive mob hazards to any civilization. Additionally, they have enchanted eyesight- cats naturally perceive enchantments and potion effects, and can see entities affected by invisibility enchantments.

In this sense cats are just as crucial,  _ if not more crucial _ , than dogs for defensive contexts. Every city should have an active resident population of cats, and cats are often privately owned by guard posts and transportation stations. 

Their pursuit of arthropods extends to more obscure creatures such as endermites- any person or area that uses enderpearls should have a cat on premises.

Cats bring any kills they do not consume back to their homes. For urban and domestic handlers this is an undesirable behavior that can be managed by limiting a cat’s outdoor roaming and switching to a more natural diet- but for homesteaders, butchers, or hunters, this behavior is encouraged as another source of materials.

In areas where clocks are unavailable or unable to function properly, cat’s eyes serve as reliable daylight clocks.

Cats are classified as utility mobs, and thus the harm/slaughter of cats is typically charged with similar severity as that of another player.

Cats are not commonly farmed for posthumous fur/skin harvesting, though the practice is not unheard of and is completely legal.

Cats have magical affinity and can be made into summonable familiars.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos, comments, critique, and unsolicited professional mourners equally welcome.  
> If you're interested, consider looking into supporting us from our Discord or Twitter. Or just join the Discord for funsies, asking questions, and getting faster chapter notifications.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj
> 
> https://twitter.com/aenorllelo


End file.
